I Should've Expected This
by 424Gotcha
Summary: To me, everything we had together was just leading up to this. The little talks, the hugs, and even the sleepovers. Yes, finally it made sense. She could do this forever with her. I'm really hoping this could be a mulit-chapter story and you can help with that! I'd appreciate reviews, just so I know someone is actually reading this. Thanks! : P.s. I don't own Victorious! :/
1. I Should've Expected This

Chapter 1 Give It Up

It was done. We'd just finished our singing and the audience clapped for the real winners. We had celebrated together, Cat and I, and I couldn't feel any better. "We did it!", she whispered in my ear as she came to embrace me. She was the only one I let do this. I wouldn't even let Beck do this, not without him at least asking first. I had touchy problems. "Shh, Cat, your whisper sounds more like a scream." I joked, and let it last for a go 10 seconds before I pried her off.

I was thinking that it would take great strength to let myself be able to pull her off of me, but thinking that there was an audience and this was a public place, this wouldn't be the best time for me to just be awkward the whole time.

I always thought it was obvious that Cat was my friend. I'd be nice to her, and I wouldn't insult her like the rest of our crew. Hell, I even insulted Beck at times. But that was okay, it was normal for me. Even though I really wasn't fond of that part of me. I think my true nature has only been seen by two people. Okay, three. Beck, my mom, and Cat.

Besides the fact that we pulled Vega in to save our asses from embarrassment, I'd have to say it was a good time at Karaoke Dokie. I had my friends to thank for the good night. And Cat.

It was well over midnight by the time we had got done with hanging out, and I was the one to drive Cat home. Not that I minded, because Cat and I were close enough to not ask each other for rides. We both assumed that one of us would cover the other one. Cat lived a good 15 minutes from Karaoke Dokie, it would take us until 1 to each her house.

Thanks traffic. I owe ya.

I never minded having talks with her in the car. Especially after an eventful night that everyone would remember. Who could after Sikowitz got up and sung on stage? Exactly, no one.

"So, did you enjoy our time at the karaoke place, Cat?"

It took her a few seconds to collect her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, 100% had a good time. Tori was so awesome!"

Okay okay, calm down Valentine.

"You're such a suck-up, Cat."

I smiled, no harm to her, but then I remembered what she would say to that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sigh. "Nothing Cat, I'm just happy you had a good time."

She smiled, and nodded. Sometimes, I really wish I knew what she was thinking. Her lame responses and odd stories had to make up for something, right?

"Did you have a good time, Jadey?"

I wasn't ready to yell at her about using my nickname. Especially since its hers for me. I don't mind her using it at all… just not whenever we're in front of the crew, then it'd be awkward.

"I had a great time, Cat. I really did. You definitely kicked ass tonight."

Well, shit. I said it. Curse words and Cat don't mix. Kinda like how Robbie and I didn't mix. At all.

"Jade, you said a-"

"I know what I said. I'm sorry Cat." I secretly wish I didn't say it… I hate it when people call me out about swearing. If it wasn't her, it was douchebag Vega, or Beck. And I didn't want to hear it from anyone.

"Anyways… Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" She decided to change topic, good Cat. Smart Cat.

"Yeah, go for it." I smiled. I wasn't feeling like myself at all. And I think she knows it.

She turned it to the pop station. _Shudder. _I guess I shouldn't mind since all we really sang were pop songs. It just so happened that OMG by Usher came on. Good. That was my song.

_Oh myyy gosh  
Baby let me l...  
I did it again, so imma let the (beat rock)  
Oh myyy_

"Awwwwwh yeah, turn it up!", I said drumming on the steering wheel. This song lasted well over the time I would be dropping Cat off, so it worked. It was like it was meant to be.

She smiled and turned it up nice and loud. "Is this good?" She would never get a response because both of them were too busy rocking out to it.

I rounded her street and it was almost the break down part of the song. The part we both agreed was the best.

_So, honey let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, oh my gosh I'm soo in love I found you finally,  
You make me wanna say_

One house, two house. We were here. And I thought I'd have enough time to finish the song by myself.

I pulled right into the driveway and parked the car.

"Oh oh, oh my, oh oh oh my"

She looked at me and it was like she was reacting to the song pretty well… and then she winked.


	2. I Didn't Know

**Hey! This is my second chapter of my first fanfiction. Please review and don't forget I don't own Victorious! Unfortunately. :/ **

* * *

If this was real, then I really, really have to be lucky. Honestly, I can't believe she just did that.

"What? Is something wrong, Jadey?" She started to frown. No. No, don't frown, it's gonna make m-

"No, nothing's wrong. It was great spending time with you…really." I fake-smiled, hoping she wasn't going to know it was pseudo.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime…" Cat said, taking a long look at my eyes, and then my lips.

I don't think she knows I know about these little peeks she's taking but I definitely won't call her out about it. Oh no.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I leaned in for our hug, which was a tradition for us. We always did it.

I don't think she was thinking about hugging. Not at all.

She shivered. And I twitched.

"Weeeeeeelllllll? Are you gonna hug me or not?" She was taking too damn long. Her mind wasn't in the right place.

Cat leaned in and slowly pulled her arms around me. I don't think she wanted to let me go… at all.

I liked this. I liked it anytime she held me. It was always different than when Beck would hold me. _Used_ to hold me.

I didn't want to let go at all. This was so nice. Her face was pressed against my neck and was making me shiver in all the right places.

I felt like moaning. I really needed this. But then I snapped back into reality. Jade, Cat is your friend. That's all.

I let her go and tried pulling back. She wouldn't budge.

"Hey," I tried being quiet while saying this… but I wanted to know why she wasn't letting me go, "Cat, you okay, sweetie?"

I just fucking said sweetie. She better be crying or something.

"You said sweetie. You never call me sweetie." She's just being extra touchy today, riiggght?

A part of me really wants that to be a no, but the part that's thinking about how she's been lately since I broke up with Beck is especially a yes. I really needed to be touched.

And the only ones I'd let do that… nevermind.

She finally decided to pull away from me, almost as slowly as she had in giving me the long embrace.

To me, Cat wasn't the type of girl to actually like girls. I didn't even see that being remotely possible. In the eyes of everyone, she was a baby, really.

She stopped before she let go of my sides, and looked deep into my eyes.

"Jade… "

Was, was she going to kiss me? I felt my stomach doing flip-flops.

"Yeah, Cat?" I looked at her eyes, this was it. This was really going to happen. But why wasn't I pulling away? This is wrong… but I don't feel like it is.

She leaned in closer, closed her eyes, and brushed her lips onto mine.

This was bliss. Honestly, I never felt like this when Beck would kiss me. Never, not once.

I was really enjoying this, I kissed back as soft as she had kissed me. She reached around my head, holding onto the back of it, and deepened the kiss. I felt like moaning, it was so unreal. Am I dead?

I pulled her even closer. Seconds felt like hours, but this was good. No one has ever had an impact like this on me at all. She even ran her tongue across my bottom lip. Even talking about it sends me shakes. I wanted to open my mouth to let her in but I knew it was too early for that. Even if this was a one time freak accident.

She finally let up for air, and that's when I knew she'd probably freak out and run into her house. She had a tendency to do that. But she didn't she sat there still staring in my eyes.

I couldn't believe that just happened. Wow didn't even explain it.

"Wow… Cat… I didn't think you would do that." No… I really wanted you to do that. Since the moment I broke up with Beck I wanted that to happen. I wanted reassurance, especially from my own friend.

She looked shocked, yet not. It was like she wasn't even there to experience it. Maybe to her this was a dream, or a nightmare on how you would look at it. I could tell she was pissed at herself.

"I''tmeanitpleasedon'thateme!" Oh, did I hate it when she talked super fast, but by the time I translated it all she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Thi- this is just between you and me. It's okay, trust me."

I'm pretty sure if we don't keep this between ourselves that something major will happen. If she tells her parents, they might not let me back into her house, but I don't know their views on same-sex kissing, so I can't make assumptions. I know my mom wouldn't give a shit about it. I do what I want.

Her mood changes faster than I thought. She was happy again, and she looked unharmed. As she should, since she was the instigator. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow, Jadey!" She said, as she unbuckled her seat and got out of the car. She made her away around the car and was heading for the door when I rolled my window down and said, "Goodnight, talk to you tomorrow!"

There was no way I wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

I counted the ways that this happened. I mean, it just wasn't a fluke. There had been many times where I did think that we both had feelings for each other. Two months ago, we had our weekly sleepover at her house, and something was a little off between us.

* * *

_It was cold for a spring night at Cat's house. It was standard procedure that I was to spend every Friday night with my best friend… or friend. _

_I had hoped for a night of relaxation, trying to get over my recent breakup with Beck. It was hard, because he had fallen for someone that I thought I could trust not being a whore. Yet, I was wrong, and he started dating Vega a week after we broke up. I guess you could say it was mutual. We both weren't feeling it anymore. It had all become routine. _

_But Cat was there to consol me. As she always was. _

_We both sat on her bed, watching The Little Mermaid, her favorite. After awhile with spending time with Cat, it was normal that we would watch Disney movies. I guess she really didn't like my genre of film: Horror. _

_She was sitting on the end of the bed, studying the Little Mermaid for the millionth time and I was working on a new script, one that I hoped to present to Sikowitz on Monday to practice. _

"_Cat, do you think you can give me an opinion on this script? I wanna have it in to Sikowitz on Monday but it needs a review." I said, smacking her a couple of times with the script. _

_She wasn't paying me any attention. Sigh. "Caaatt, I need help here." What the hell._

_She turned around and leaned into my arms. Again, what the living hell? "Lets just sit here and hold each other."_

* * *

That night, I got over the whole fact that she always wanted to be close to me. I liked it. I liked it a lot.

15 minutes later, I was pulling back the covers of my bed and then my cell phone rang.

"Hello, do you know what time it is?"

"It's Cat! I think there's something wron-"

The line went dead.


	3. And For Good Measure

**Well here it is! Chapter 3! So far the most waited for chapter in this series of writing. I appreciate all y'alls reviews on the last **

**chapter and yes! A cliffhanger! What's a good story without one? :) I seriously am starting to love y'all. Please keep reading and **

**review if you can, I really do like it when I know someone's reading my works. Oh! Which reminds me, I have another fanfiction out **

**right now called Too Late. It's also about Jade and Cat. I got the idea from that tidbit I wrote there, and I came up with this all. So **

**please if you get the chance, check it out and try to review it. Thanks guys, I love you!**

* * *

Chapter 3: And For Good Measure

If I could want one thing more than ever, it would be to be a teleporter. The moment I had gotten that call it took me exactly 4 minutes for me to be on Cat's street, racing at a speed I didn't think was possible for my car.

At first, I almost forgot to park the car. I had quickly jumped out, and then my car gave a lurch forward. "FUCKING DAMMIT!" I went right back into the car and finally parked it. I ran to the front of her modern home, hoping that I wasn't the only one who knew there was trouble at the Valentine home.

I didn't even think about knocking. I had no time for knocking, this had to be urgent if she was calling me at 2 in the fucking morning. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Well shit, who's coming down the stairs? "Jade! Jade I knew you would come!" She booked it towards me.

It was totally dark in the home. So dark, I felt as though as I was surrounded by shadows that mocked me. I didn't like it. It took me a good milli-second to snap back into reality with Cat running towards me. I had my arms open wide, expecting that theres was a good chance I could buffer the hit. But it didn't work.

She had piled right into me as hard as she can and I landed on my ass. It had hurt, but I guess I couldn't complain since I had gotten her in my arms. Wait, what am I saying?

"Caterina Olivia Valentine, why the fuck am I at your house with the lights off?" And I had done it again in one night, I swore in front of her. But now was my chance.

"Jadey, yo-"

I cut her off before she had even though about ending her sentence with my lips. I didn't care about whether I swore or what the fuck ever, I had an animal instinct that was punching me to kiss her. And so I did.

I kissed her like she was my lifeline. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her even closer. My tongue teased her bottom lip so I could get it open. This is what she gets for scaring the shit out of me. Goosebumps were rising, and I could definitely feel her giving into my kiss. She had finally kissed back, and started taking control of it.

I broke it off and pushed her away from me. "Why am I here?" I tried reaching out for her. Obviously, my body didn't get that if I pushed her away, I wanted her away. But my heart was being stupid, and pulled her back to me.

"My tv was broken and I know you're good with electronics so I thought I ought to call you before you went to bed." I was expecting a long story involving her brother Teddy and how he has to take meds but this was definitely different.

I nudged her with my head, "All you could've said was it was broken. You had me so worried, I thought something bad happened." I was pissed off, really pissed. But I realized that I shouldn't be since I didn't give myself the time to think about what it could possibly be. I thought she was in trouble, and we are tackling each other in her foyer. Good thinking, Jade. You fucking idiot.

"Well, lets go up there now and fix it, okay? Before we wake up your family or something…" I pulled myself up first, and had my arms hanging down for Cat to reach. I pulled her up and continued up her stairs with her to her bedroom. I felt like the butterflies in my stomach were having a party or something. I never felt so uneasy in Cat's room.

I came towards the tv in her birght colored room. Even if it was in the early morning, I could still see the pink wallpaper in her room. She had her parents convinced that she was a girly girl. But I didn't see her as that. I saw her for the poor misunderstood person that she was.

The tv was showing its bright blue screen, which either meant that the tape was stopped or she had to put one in. "Cat, did you put anything into the vcr before you started it?" Please don't be this dumb. Come on.

"Oh… nope, didn't think about that. Could you put the Little Mermaid one on? It's my favorite." She jumped in her bed, and it looked like she was making room for someone… someone named me.

I put the tape in and rewound it back to the beginning for her. I knew she hated it when she'd put a tape on in the middle of a movie. "There, fixed it all." I turned around and Cat was behind me. I jumped back right to the tv. "Ouch, God Cat, don't sneak up behind people, it's rude."

She was sorry for the start. She helped pull me up and she cradled me in her arms. "Shh, you okay?" She said as she patted my back. Great. Now Cat was babying me.

"I'm fine… just tired, that's all." Would this literally get me in bed with Cat? Oh God.

"Welllllll, I guess you'll just have to sleepover. You can wear a set of my pjs tonight, and I'll let you borrow my clothes for tomorrow. We can get your backpack tomorrow morning." Boo fucking yah.

I had to play it up though. "Fine, I guess that'll work. I'll take the floor then." I knew she was going to stop me as soon as I tried walking to her closet.

"Noo, that's okay Jade. You'll sleep in my bed, there's plenty of room for two." She smiled and gestured to the bed. Uh huh.

This was going to be interesting. But only in a good way. The best way.


	4. Fiction Or Fantasy?

Chapter 4

Fiction or Fantasy?

Maybe it was the whole fact that it was 2 a.m. that made me feel high, or it was the fact that I was with Cat… in her bedroom, wearing her clothes. It felt rushed to have these feelings though. As if they were just there because I was horny or something. Although, my look on her did change. Instead of the little redheaded kid everyone liked she was majestic in her beauty.

Long, velvet red hair which rested on her breasts complimented her so well with her tanned skin, her amazing chocolate brown eyes. I can see her body as my eyes travel down it. Each curve, each imperfection. Just wow.

She didn't notice me staring at her as she sat at the edge of her bed, pulling her hair pins out. Soon she'd be taking her clothes off. The thought of that sent a cold shiver to myself. Keep calm, Jade. All in good time.

The anticipation is getting to me though. Her chests falls and rises slowly. I can tell by the complicated look on her face that she's having a problem with taking out her hair pins, so I quietly agree to myself to help her out.

I walk over to her and sit next to her, reaching over her head. "Here, let me." She stops tugging on the ones in the center of her head and lets me try. I pull 3 out by the time she's gripping the sheets. Here's the last one, stuck far into her beautiful locks. "If it hurts, tell me, okay?" I didn't want to hurt her at all.

She winced as I tried pulling it out. "Oww, please be careful." She said, looking into my eyes with desperation. She moved closer to me, putting her hand on my thigh. Another tingling feeling shot into my stomach. My breath hitched, but I continued wiggling her pin out.

If it was possible she was even closer, and her hand had traveled up my leg. Wearing short pj pants had its benefits. I could feel her breath on my chest as I worked the pin out of her hair. With a yank I had it out, and I had Cat in my arms. "Cat…" I whispered and I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her into the bed with me.

She could've been surprised, but I never would've known. It felt like this was routine for me. That I had been doing this for all of my life. Her hand had come up to cup my cheek and bring me closer to her face. Our noses touched, and our legs tangled together. I closed my eyes and landed my lips onto hers.

I really felt like I was drugged now. Our lips moved in unison and being control of the situation was getting harder for me each second. She had climbed ontop of me and started taking control. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for me to open my mouth. I did and her tongue explored it. I felt like I was on fire, the good pain, not the bad kind. Her hand crept to my hem of my shirt, tugging down on it. Her hands had went into the inside of my shirt, and her fingers swept along my waist, to my ribs, and to my breasts. She squeezed them hard and I moaned into her mouth. This felt so good. I never felt any of this with Beck before, none of this passion. But it needed to stop, we just decided we had feelings for each other, its almost 3, we have school tomorrow, and I didn't know what could happen next.

So I broke it off. I stopped kissing her and held her hands to my face. "Cat, we aren't too sure about these feelings just yet… let's just keep this PG -13… okay? Plus, we have school in less than 4 hours and I need a little sleep. Please." I kissed her hands, and then her lips. I let go of her and pulled myself up, attempting to look at the situation in another way.

I looked at her worried face as she stretched herself out on the bed. "We can keep this a secret. I know it'll be hard but, I've managed 2 years liking you in secret." Not even secret, Cat. It was obvious this past year but I would never guess before then.

I walked over to her bedside and climbed in next to her. "If you want to, I want to. I just don't want to lose our friendship." I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Let's get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow. "

She nodded and pulled the covers over both of us. She turned over and faced the wall, while I faced the other side of the bed. Whatever makes her happy, makes me happy. School was such a cockblock.

**Okay so! I was having the absolute worst writer's block! I'm sorry I didn't get any farther in this chapter but I promise you I will do better on the next one! I love you guys. Please review and rate if you can. Thanks so much. **


	5. Authors Note aka DONT KILL ME please

Okay, you can seriously hate me now. I'm so sorry its taken me so long to write back to you guys! I had bandcamp, and then vacation right after it so I haven't been able to get on a computer for awhile. But hey! I love you, so… forgive me? Anywayyyysss, I'd like if you guys would give e a few suggestions so I know what to do on this next chapter. I promise drama, smut, and whatever the hell you guys would like to see.

Alright, love you!

424Gotcha


End file.
